bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Cenrik
Cenrik '''is a Po-Matoran on the Isle of Doppel Nui. Biography Double: Day Zero Cenrik, under Epee's regime, often worked with Gahla in the secret police, searching for anyone who had hidden themselves too well for the normal secret police to find. While not technically a detective, that was his job as a young, skilled worker. Cenrik was often partnered with Philleppe, and when summoned before Epee, Cenrik had been beat by his mentor, for failing at his last assignment. This had gone on for some time, with Philleppe getting physical to punish Cenrik, a practice Epee was proud of. Later, Cenrik reported to Epee that Philleppe had yet to awaken, and no bodies had been found. Epee informed Cenrik to order more police to keep throwing themselves at their targets, and they would eventually take them down, using it until Philleppe got back on his feet to keep going. Cenrik asked what was needed off of their persons, but fortunately for him, Epee didn't hear his question, which would have been deemed insubordination. Cenrik fled to do his job. After serving in the Doppel Nui Guard for some time, Cenrik was promoted to detective, and completed one case before assisting Derr and his group. This case involved the ''"Ghost"'' and his ring of drug smugglers. It was also his mentor, Philleppe's, last mission. Double: Crime and the City During the investigation into a Ko-Matoran's murder, Derr was with Cenrik at the sight, awaiting Gahla and "Recht". The Ko-Matoran had a stab wound to the back, and that was it. Gahla questioned if there were witnesses. Cenrik put in that he was checking into it at the moment and would get back to her. Derr introduced Cenrik to "Recht", telling them it was the Matoran of Stone's second case and that he was recently promoted to detective. Derr had them load the corpse for autopsy at the Doppel Nui Police Station. Cenrik and "Recht" stayed in back with the body and one officer. While they rode in the wagon pulled by a Kane-Ra, the two had a chance to talk. Cenrik told "Recht" how much he respected him, and tried to talk him into becoming a full time officer or detective. "Recht" said he probably could if he wanted, but didn't want to. He had other work to do, his own work as an artist. Soon, the wagon was attacked. The doors were swung open, and three Matoran in cloaks, carrying swords and riding Muaka, appeared behind them. The officer tried to fend them off, but was killed. They managed to steal the body, and the group - which also had members in the front - escaped with the corpse for unknown reasons. After returning to the precinct, the group talked about why they would want the corpse. After some discussion, Cenrik got them to take a break. "Recht" left for the time being, while the others did their own jobs in the remaining hour. When "Recht" returned to the station, he declared that he had understood it. He had an answer to the theft of the corpse. An officer came and told them that the corpse had been recovered, though gutted, making claims by "Recht" more credible. The group headed to see Karok, the medical examiner, and to see the corpse itself. He showed the group of them the internal damage, and the moving of the organs. He told them that it was probably something swallowed into the stomach, instead of absorbed via contact. It would have had to be something small, leading him to claim it was probably Ethanum, and that the deceased was probably involved with a man they had chased even when Epee was in power: the "Ghost". As they told "Recht" about the drugs, and they spoke about the "Ghost", Cenrik let on that he knew more than the others. He told them that his first case, and his mentor's last, involved the drug ring. He told them that he was ordered to keep silent. When questioned about by who, Chief Layef appeared and told them it was him. Resuming in his office, they questioned Layef about the case. He informed them that they had a man inside, and couldn't risk him by continuing the case any other way. "Recht" wasn't satisfied, and wanted to go undercover, claiming his skills would keep him safer than a detective's would, and that he would bring the ring, and the "Ghost", down. Layef agreed to these terms, and allowed him to go. After the bust began, Cenrik helped to get "Recht" out of the building. The next day, Cenrik and Quey were sent to collect the winnings from the previous night that "Recht" had held onto. "Recht" said that he had forgotten to return them, and did so, despite Quey trying to turn "Recht" into the image of a criminal. Quey left the two of them with the widgets. After he left, Cenrik tried to explain to "Recht" that Quey was a serious Matoran, and tried to explain his personality to explain the situation to "Recht", but was only able to succeed to such an extent. Cenrik looked around the shop, and saw a statue of the Toa. In anger, he shouted at "Recht", demanding to know how he could make the image of the criminal of the island. "Recht" tried to explain to him his beliefs that the Toa wasn't all bad, but Cenrik held his opinion, despite respecting the Toa's work. He proceeded to change the subject, claiming he was lucky to be working with Gahla, Derr, and "Recht", and was looking forward to more cases. As he left, the speeding Dark Hunter rushed past him as he shouted. He saw as the Toa attacked it to limited success. He joined with other officers in pursuit, led by Quey. They continued to trail them until the thing got away, and the Toa was cornered. The Toa proclaimed that he was a hero and champion to the island and its' people, before he too escaped. The next day, Derr held a meeting between himself, "Recht", Gahla, and Cenrik, claiming they had a situation that needed to be dealt with. "Recht" questioned if it was a Dark Hunter, or a Toa. Derr confirmed that it was the speedy Dark Hunter that had been running around on the island, presumably waiting to make a move and assassinate the mayor of the island in the coming days. Derr also mentioned the Toa hadn't stopped the Dark Hunter yet, and even though he claimed to be justice, he wasn't holding up his word. Eventually Derr reminded "Recht" about the marble being sent from Angelus Nui and blessed by the four Seraphim of the island, and that his job was to carve something grand for the opening of the new city hall, which was the presumed target. "Recht" said it slipped his mind and he would get to work on it. They went about looking for ideas to stop the Dark Hunter after that. Cenrik offered the suggestion of adhesives, or spikes, but the adhesives were thought to be too weak for the speed of the thing, and spikes too easy to see, and too dangerous for the citizens. Gahla suggested calling on the Toa. Cenrik shouted at her for that idea, saying that he was a criminal and he would never work with him. He would never wish to call the Toa a partner in any capacity. "Recht" spoke up, defending the idea, claiming they should call on the Toa. Cenrik started to shout at him for that idea, demanding to know how "Recht" could even think about doing such a thing. Derr said that the Toa had tried and failed in the past, and that this wouldn't make much difference this next time around. "Recht" said he was sure the Toa loved the island, and that was why he stayed, despite being hated. He was sure that the Toa could do it. Derr decided to put it to a vote. Cenrik voted against it, while Gahla and "Recht" voted for it. Derr himself was undecided, so they took the matter to Turaga Layef. He demanded to know why they would barge in, and then listened to their story and the question they gave him. Layef said that despite the Toa failing in the past, to go with the majority. The Matoran started to take different areas of the island to look, but Cenrik refused to be a part of the search. The Matoran split up to search for the Toa without Cenrik's help. Later, the police would find the remains of the Dark Hunter's body after the Toa killed him to hopefully end the threat. Two days later, Cenrik was present with others when the mayor of Doppel Nui, Marchia, was holding an opening of the new Doppel Nui City Hall. When an explosion went off out of nowhere by the art behind Marchia, Gahla attempted to track down the suspect with the help of "Recht", but when he saw an old friend, he stopped his pursuit. Gahla continued, but lost the suspect. When she returned, she and Cenrik spoke with both "Recht" and his friend, Allesendro, and spoke briefly of the situation, believing that the suspect was their man, due to his maniacal laughter. Later, Gahla learned that the man was working for the "Ghost" and was arrested in the past for Ethanum use and playing Uuk-Koi. They believed that the "Ghost" wanted to send a message, and used this maniac to attempt to send it. They went to "Recht" and told him of this new discovery, who helped them with some new theories. The next day, Cenrik was with Gahla and "Recht", waiting for their suspect. When they found him, "Recht" tackled him and started to get information out of him. They found out he was working for the "Ghost", was brain damaged from extensive Uuk-Koi, and was also on Ethanum at the time to keep his nerves. He admitted that the explosion wasn't his, but rather, he laughed because he found it amusing. He also claimed that he had no idea who it could have been. Gahla sent Cenrik away to find Quey to get the Matoran locked up. When he returned with Quey, they took the Matoran to prison and had him locked up for his attempted murder of Marchia. Two days later, Cenrik and Derr were present to inform "Recht" and Gahla of a string of murders which seemed to be leading to Doppel Nui, describing a Le-Matoran wearing a Trard as the next presumed target. He spent the next day working the investigation, and the day after, was present when Derr presented information on the death of the assailant, Ezim. Cenrik went off to work with the other detectives on finding the murderer of their murderer. When asked a few days later by "Recht" to join him in the bust of a cult, and to save the Ce-Matoran Isha, Cenrik went along. He and "Recht" rode tamed Muaka steeds to the south, to the abandoned areas of the island and the factories. Formulating a plan, they split up, with "Recht" heading inside, while Cenrik remained outside to wait for backup. When Cenrik saw that "Recht" was in grave danger, he rushed in and helped, the police right behind him. "Recht" had taken a knife to the back, but Cenrik had saved his friend from any further dangers. Isha was saved, and taken in protective custody to see Marchia. Cenrik visited "Recht" in the hospital, and then two days later, was present when "Recht" returned to the station. He gave information that Allesendro was missing, and then heard the Dark Hunter report, which prompted "Recht" to depart. In reality, he had arranged for Allesendro to be moved to a safe-house. Cenrik had become Allesendro's guard, and by extension, his friend. After the death of Quey, Cenrik and Gahla were getting reports on a string of murders that all involved the same signature wound. Cenrik, taking the advice of "Recht" to use art as a means to gain information, went to see Philleppe to ask him for a painting. He later obtained the painting and went back to investigating the murders. Days later, Derr and his men were brought together with other officers and detectives to meet Chief Layef and a diplomat named Tial. Cenrik and the rest of Derr's group went back to doing normal work while they waited to be observed by the diplomat, who was there to see how the police system worked. Eventually Cenrik became annoyed by how the hours were passing without word from Tial. "Recht" left to go and see if he could find the missing Matoran of Plasma, and told them that if the Tai-Matoran came while he was gone, to go ahead without him. Tial later returned after being saved from a Dark Hunter, and did his job before departing. A few days later, he and "Recht" spoke about a suspect while Gahla interrogated him. "Recht" gave his insight about how to see through the suspect's deception, and then departed after giving the Po-Matoran his methods, leaving Cenrik to help Gahla. With guidance from "Recht", he and Gahla got their conviction. Days later, Cenrik, Derr, and Gahla were interrupted by a Le-Matoran, who took Gahla away. A few weeks later, Cenrik was reporting to the scene of a crash of some sort that left a crater. As he climbed out to report to Chief Layef, he saw "Recht" rushing towards the scene with the Le-Matoran from the station. He was about to question them, but then saw them merge with a strange stone they carried. He watched them transform into the Toa and then saw them battle with Erok, the last Dark Hunter of the siege. After the battle, he and Gahla went to demand to know what was going on, and all was revealed to Cenrik about "Recht" being Linke, and the Le-Matoran being the real Recht. Cenrik was accepting of the revelations. Linke offered Gahla and Cenrik a place in the new group he was putting together, a freelance detective agency. Cenrik and Gahla agreed, and then looked to a painting on the wall, stating to the duo that it was a symbol of friendship and of hope for the future. Cenrik then revealed to Linke that Allesendro was alive, and that he would likely gladly join, much to Linke's delight. Double: The Final Game' After joining with Linke's group, Cenrik helped them on cases, using his knowledge from the police. During one case two months later, a gallery was blown up, causing the group to investigate. When Derr and the police arrived, Cenrik stuck near to help talk to him. When he, Gahla, and Hanu learned from Derr that it was the work of the [[Joker|"Joker"]], they were all shocked, and went to help Allesendro with his work. Cenrik and the others soon met with Derr when a Ga-Matoran was trapped next to a pillar, surrounded by razor wires. As they tried to find someone to go inside to help her out, Gahla rushed off and got the permission from a Matoran to pump his personal pond to use a high-pressure water stream to cut the wires down. When Allesendro got the Matoran out, Gahla finished cutting wires, and Cenrik spoke to Derr about the situation. Allesendro disarmed a bomb on his way out, but stopped, having stepped on a mine. He told the others to get Hanu to help, who gave what input he could, claiming that there was no way out, based on the type of mine that it was. Cenrik wasn't going to give up on his friend. He did all he could, thought of using the Toa's powers, offsetting weight with water, and other potential ideas. He started giving orders to the others to help him, but they ignored him, not wanting to see more deaths than they had to. Cenrik was about to rush off to get the water himself when he heard the explosion. He fell to his knees and screamed for Allesendro. After Allesendro's death, Derr took Gahla and Cenrik with him on a wagon. He tried to comfort Cenrik, who continued to snap at him out of grief and anger. When Cenrik settled down, Derr told them he needed their help, and they were going to the station. Cenrik returned to the station to work with the police proper during the rest of the investigation into the ''"Joker". When the case ended, and Linke and Recht were dead, he rejoined the Doppel Nui Guard. Abilities & Traits Cenrik is a young detective, but knows the way of the job. He says that "Recht" reminds him of himself, and that they are similar people. Cenrik tries to look on the brighter side, but has a serious nature to him, even with his younger, somewhat lax take on same aspects of the job. He has a carefree nature, but can become serious any instant he must. He has a strong sense of will, but still likes to annoy people with some of the things he does, giving him somewhat of a mischievous side. Cenrik has also shown himself to be impatient and nervous when waiting. Tools As a detective, Cenrik doesn't have a high degree of combat abilities, though he wields a simple knife whenever needed, hiding it beneath the robe of his authority. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Double: Day Zero'' *''Double: Crime and the City'' *''Double: The Final Game'' Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Military Category:Komau Wearers Category:Koji